My Boyfriend Craig
by dohgeh
Summary: This is a sad, very tragic tale of... You will have to read to find out the gritty details.


As I was walking down the street... just on my way to school...

I met up with my boyfriend... his name is Craig...

He was also on his way to school... it was hat day... and we both had our 5 dollars...

He was wearing a Simpsons hat... Homer was being silly... I just had on a green hat...

I had recently sprained my ankle... it hurt recently and it was apparent...

Craig took notice very early into the day... he wanted to kiss it better...

He keep asking... soon he was telling... I stayed strong and say no... no...

Okay he had said... I thought it was over... I thought he took pride in his honesty...

We made it to school... class was starting in 30-odd minutes... so we had some time...

I ran into my other friend Kyle... I bumped into him... hard... my ankle began to hurt again...

I couldn't focus while talking to him... I was worried that Craig would notice my ankle...

I started to cry... in so much pain :(... Craig stepped closer to me... I coughed...

He backed up... never did he want to get sick... I kept talking to Kyle... for a bit...

It was almost time for class... the clock said 5 till... I told Kyle bye... but he followed...

He weirded me out... we don't go to the same class... Me, Craig, and Kyle were walking...

I told Craig love you... I had to go to class... he didn't respond... Kyle was laughing...

I wasn't allowed to move... I looked at my arm and he was holding it... pulling it towards him..

He had me in his grip... Kyle was behind me... almost like he was escorting... bodyguard...

My vision went dark... one of them put a bandana over my eyes... No vision or hearing...

Just darkness... and lots of fear... I had no idea what might happen to me... I was scared...

I felt my body thud against the wall... and Kyle began to snort like a pig... Craig was silent...

The blindfold came off... and I came unglued... I knew my fate was near... I was gone...

Craig my precious boyfriend shouted at me... for the first time... this was a new feeling...

**ABUSE**

Inside a janitors closet I stand... Kyle and Craig have power over me... I cannot do much...

I asked what was happening... what was going to happen... Kyle opened up a gogurt...

Craig was breathing heavily and sweating... He was nervious... or scared.. I don't know...

Kyle said I'm the best... I said thanks... but he wasn't talking to me... it was personal...

Craig said to take off my track pants... I couldn't... not with the belt I was wearing...

I cried wolf... and nothing happened... my screams weren't audible in this dark room...

I knew in the next hour... my little life would be... permanently ruined... for good...

Kyle began to touch my hair... and I started to feel sick to my stomach... The thought...

The idea of meat... made me feel so ill... I vomited in my mouth... I was helpless..

Craig told me to get on my belly... I told him it wasn't possible... but he demonstrated...

It was possible... I just did what he did... and it was possible... I was on my belly now...

My track pants came off with ease... I said thanks... but retracted that statement...

The blindfold went back on... I think I fainted... I do not remember what happened...

I just remember being in the nurses office :(... my step daddy was talking to the cop...

He was mad and not happy... I thought I was in trouble... again... my dad is not nice...

He is not my dad... just my caretaker... my only guardian besides my mom...

But she is in grad school... I haven't seen her in many months now... she is busy a lot...

I heard a gun shot... or so I thought... I was on top of a bench... like it was a checkup...

I hid under the stool... it wasn't comfortable so I hid behind it... I was hidden for once...

Nobody could see me... except God and Jesus... if they wanted to... they could see me...

I prayed so they could see me... I needed help... I was beginning to remember the events...

More gunshots exploded... I heard sirens and lots of them... That's when it ended... for me...

The door was kicked down... it was my step dad... he kicked the door with his entire body...

It fell on my ankle and pinned me down... I looked up to him slowly... I was crying a lot :(...

I said Dad what is happening... and he said my name is not important... he said...

What is important is what I'm going to do... he cursed at me again.. par for the course :(...

He said he just hated this f**king world.. And the worms that feast on its carcass...

Boom... another gunshot... boom... a few more gunshots... I looked down at my belly...

It was brown... and red... really very red.. I heard laughter... and I saw guts...

Dad shot me... daddy why... daddy why did you shoot me... ow dad... I'm dead...

**DADDY KILLED HIS LITTLE GIRL**

You've raped!

I feel dirty

It hurt!

As a child

Tied down!

That's a good boy

And fucked!

Your own child

I scream!

No one hears me

It hurt!

I'm not a liar

My God!

Saw you watching

Mommy why?!

Your own child

You've raped!

I feel dirty

It hurt!

As a child

Tied down!

That's a good boy

And fucked!

Your own child

I scream!

No one hears me

It hurt!

I'm not a liar

My God!

Saw you watching

Mommy why?!

Your own child


End file.
